


love and goodbye

by Xiuelsaa_hsj99



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiuelsaa_hsj99/pseuds/Xiuelsaa_hsj99
Summary: “Yama - chan? Are you listening to me..





	love and goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic of Hey!Say!JUMP and first fanfic i ever made sorry if there's a lot of grammar error. I hope you enjoy my fanfic.

“Im going..” said keito. You look at him and listen to every words he say and you can’t even said even said a word. You sat there look down and you asking yourself am i not enough for him. Yamada want to keep him by himself he want to lock him up in the cage. But thats is impossible.

The way he look at him so passionately. “Yama - chan? Are you listening to me..” he can’t even keep his head up. Because he know that he will get angry and mad at keito. He might even hated him more than before. 

The day he meet him the day he give him a cold shoulder. He wants to yell at keito he wants to punch him and he want to cry on his shoulder. He wants keito hug him all the time and he want keito comfort him. But deep inside yamada know he selfish and ego with his feeling.

“Its only 2 years yama-chan, i promise to you that i will come back i never forget i am part of hey!say!jump member you know how much i love this group i love the member, and the fans.. I promise to you i be strong and i don't want to be burden for you guys..Please have a faith with me yama-chan..” keito pulled yamada hand and put on his chest.

Yamada felt so hopeless he look at keito and he put his head on keito shoulders. 

He wants to said he hate keito so much. At the same time he wants to said to keito he love him so much that he doesn't want keito go to england. 

Keito pulled yamada and hug him. He brushed yamada hair and hug him tightly. He want to whispered those words at yamada. But Keito know both of them can't. 

Only the sound of breezes fill that night. Both of them just hug each other and fill the emptiness. 

Yamada just hold keito and taking his scent and feel the warm of keito chest. He wants to lay down with keito. He want keito to sleep with him tonight on his bed and forget about this conversation this morning. Acted normal like before with keito.

The only thing that will never get back normal is when keito pulled yamada chin and kiss his lips softly. Yamada wants to pull away but instead he closed his eyes and kiss keito back.

Even if it takes times. They know they will wait for each other.


End file.
